This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
In an attempt to reduce the quantity of NOx and particulate matter emitted to the atmosphere during internal combustion engine operation, a number of exhaust aftertreatment devices have been developed. Typical aftertreatment systems for diesel engine exhaust may include a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC), a diesel particulate filter (DPF), and a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) catalyst, a reductant injector and/or a hydrocarbon injector. A mixer or flow distributing element is typically provided for mixing the injected reductant or hydrocarbon with the exhaust gas upstream of a catalyst or filter. Flow distribution elements may also spread the flow over more surface area of the catalyst or filter to maximize the effectiveness of the catalyst or filter. Without such exhaust flow distributing elements, a percentage of catalyst or filter surface area may be unused or underutilized.
While these systems may have performed well in the past, it may be desirable to provide an improved flow distributing element that more efficiently and effectively mixes the reductant or fuel with the exhaust gas, has improved the structural durability and product life, and does not create unacceptable backpressure within the exhaust system.